


My Someplace is Here

by interabang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Starmora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Here are my drabbles and ficlets written forStarmora Week 2019!





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Renxzs and Wawa_Girl for all your help and support on this ❤ And major props to sharkinterviewee for organizing this ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter enjoys waking up with Gamora (Post Volume-2).
> 
> This is for Day One: **Hello**/Goodbye

One of Peter’s favorite new things is seeing Gamora as soon as he wakes. 

Yeah, even their bunk for two on the _Benatar_ is cramped as all hell, and okay, sometimes they both get shaken awake by Drax’s snoring next door – Peter almost missed Rocket’s death threats if he heard any “funny stuff” before he and Groot switched out with Drax – but at the end of the day, or more fittingly, at the beginning of every new day cycle on the ship, Peter woulnd’t have it any other way. 

Gamora usually wakes before he does, and she’s always cautious not to disturb him. She insists it’s not hard because, in her words, he could “sleep through a meteor shower,” but he still likes imagining her stealthily climbing out of their bunk without managing to disturb him. When he wakes with nothing but the flowery scent of her hair on her pillow, he knows she’s just getting an early start on her exercises in the rec room. “We’re going to have to move Groot in here one day,” she says, biting her lip in thought one morning when Peter joins her, and later, when she’s nipping on _his_ lips as they lie on the floor mat, he thinks that they’re going to have to keep their activities in this room all to themselves. 

The rare times Peter wakes up first, and Gamora is in bed next to him, he always lets out a long sigh of relief, and it takes all of his willpower not to nuzzle her. Peter hadn’t even known what nuzzling _was_ until he’d met Gamora. He turns his head slightly to watch her eyes flicker behind her closed lids. His own open eyes are drawn to her hair, to the way the waves in it ripple slightly as she slumbers beside him. Sometimes he wakes with her wrapped around him from behind, her breath tickling the back of his neck, and those times he ends up waking her because of his inability to hold back his laughter.

Then there are the mornings when they wake on their sides with their arms around each other, the curves of their forms fitting in just the right places on their tiny ass bunk, and he’s fine with this, just being here with her in their own little world. He would watch her until the end of time. 

Or at least until she usually mumbles, “Enjoying the view?” with her eyes still closed. 

“Well, it _is_ the best one to wake up to,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she tries, and fails, to hide a smile. 

Every day is a new “Good morning” for them, a new adventure for them to wake up to, and Peter cherishes it each time. 

He’s got a good feeling that Gamora does as well.


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comforts Gamora when she feels guilty about enjoying herself on a night out (Post-GotG).
> 
> This is for Day Two: Recovery//**Stay**

“_Gamora_! Wait!”

She slammed the bar’s side exit door open, causing it to smack hard against the alley wall with so much force that it nearly dislodged from its hinges. She hesitated for a second, but pressed forward, storming out of the alley and onto the main road as she sucked in the cold night air and crossed her arms. While her modifications usually kept her temperature from dropping too much – except for the vacuum of space, she remembered with an involuntary shudder – the inside of the bar had been much warmer.

Maybe Peter’s right, she mused, heading away from the bar and toward a bench on the sidewalk across the street. It wouldn’t be so bad if I indulged myself for once and got a coat.

Speaking of which…

“Gamora!” he called out again, trotting behind her as she waited for a small hovercraft to pass. “You okay?”

“I’ll be fine, Peter,” she gritted out between her nearly chattering teeth. A gust of wind raked through her hair, and she clutched her arms tighter to herself.

“Oh, really?” he asked from behind her, and his footsteps doubled in time so he could circle around in front of her. As he did, he attempted to remove his long coat with a flourish. But in his haste, and with the wind blowing against him, he ended up getting a mouthful of his scarf as he twisted around in place, nearly stumbling back out into the road.

Gamora yanked him back from colliding into a hovercraft as he spun around again, removing his coat in one movement and holding it out to her, his face flushed and half covered by his scarf.

“So you wouldn’t mind keeping this warm for me, would you?”

She sighed, “Peter…”

He pushed it closer toward her, and she relented, taking it and wrapping it around herself. 

She felt like a fool, standing next to him in a coat that brushed against the dirty sidewalk.

But she was warm.

“Something happen back there?” Peter asked, readjusting his scarf and running his shirt sleeve over his face. “One minute you were watching Drax kick that Badoon’s ass in arm-wrestling, the next you were out the door.”

She shook her head, lifting the hem of his longcoat as she settled herself on the bench.

Peter kept standing, chewing on his lip in thought until he said, “Someone bump into you? Look, if anyone was givin’ you any trouble in there, I’ll go right back and —”

“— No, Peter, it was nothing like that,” she said quickly, before he’d rush back out into the street. “I just…” she paused as Peter lowered himself unsteadily onto the bench next to her, not knowing if he would understand. He was half-drunk and in a good mood. He wouldn’t want to stand around listening to her talk about how… _undeserving_ she felt. This time three weeks ago, she was still on Thanos’s ship, still considered as a ‘child’ of his. She had been doing his bidding for so long, hurt so many people, and now… she poked her hand out through the longcoat’s sleeve and ran her fingers over one of the pockets. “I just needed some space, that’s all.”  


“Oh.” She didn’t have to look at him to know his brow was furrowed, and he was chewing his lip again. She’d learned to pay attention to movements like that, to better predict her opponents’ future moves - but Peter was no longer an opponent of hers. So she wasn’t quite sure why she continued to scrutinize _his_ expressions, of all people.  


Peter shifted again, and she knew he was nodding as he said, “Okay, yeah, that’s - hey, s’long as no one’s trying to mess with you or anything in there, I’ll just, y’know… see you back on the ship.”

He started to get up from the bench, when Gamora said, “Wait,” and reached out, putting her hand over his. 

Which resulted in his longcoat sleeve flopping over on top of his hand.

Peter glanced down at it, and burst into laughter, the sound ringing down the street.

Gamora might have been startled - even irritated - by the sound just two weeks ago.

Now, though, even she can’t help but let out a small laugh.

As she and Peter sat on the bench for what felt like hours, talking, watching the traffic, and listening to his tape player, Gamora didn’t feel quite so cold anymore.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora and Peter play hide-and-seek (Post Volume 2).
> 
> This is for Day Three: Lost//**Found**

She races down the hall in a house full of doors, her footsteps echoing throughout the corridor.

“Peter?” she asks, when her enhanced hearing picks up the slightest shuffling behind her. She nearly slides to a halt, then doubles back to the source of the sound, her pace slowed as she maintains her steady breath.

The walls of this corridor are red, so she knows she hadn’t checked these doors already. 

Slowly, Gamora reaches out to grasp onto the knob.

To her surprise, it gives way under her hand, and she enters the small room. It’s sparse, only containing a bed and a closet.  
  
Gamora reaches out to open the closet, but then pauses.  
  
She drops to the ground the blink of an eye, and there, under the bed, is Peter – scrunched up and covering his mouth with both hands.  
  
“Nice try,” Gamora says, unable to hold back a sly smile as she reaches out and taps his foot.  
  
He gasps, rolling out from under the bed and lying on the floor in defeat.  
  
“Thought you were gonna go for the closet this time,” he groans, and Gamora gets up off the ground, pausing half way to offer him her arm. She lifts him up as he half-heartedly dusts off his clothes, still grousing. “We’ve still got about twenty minutes left, so you have time to catch up,” she reminds him.  
  
“Catch up? _Catch up_? What am I now, 0 for 4? Drax and Rocket are _never_ gonna let me live this down,” Peter says, still pouting, but judging by the spark in his eyes when he looks at her, Gamora knows he’s only playing it up.  
  
“They won’t if they don’t find out,” she promises, stepping closer to him and leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Or, if you want, we can bring them here. Groot and Mantis, too. We could have two teams, three against three.” Now _that_ would be exciting. Gamora already can’t wait.  
  
His pout turns into a grin. “Only if I can be on your team,” he says immediately.  
  
She takes his chin in her hand and plants a kiss on his lips. He’s sweaty and flushed from hiding, and his pants are a bit dusty, but Gamora still finds him irresistible.  
  
“Deal,” she says.  
  
Then she takes off, leaving him in the room to count and to search for her.  
  
As she races out of the corridor and toward the green one, Gamora thinks she’ll find an easy place for him to find her this time – a closet would be just the right place.  
  
Especially if he finds her with a bit of time for them to spare.


	4. Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Guardians reunite with Kraglin on the _Quadrant_ and celebrate with some Asguardian mead, Gamora invites Peter to dance in the captain's quarters.
> 
> This is for Day Four: Partner//**Rhythm**

She unbuckles her boots in their master bedroom on the _Quadrant_. It’s been months since the Guardians have managed to spend time with Kraglin, but he’s always ready to pick them up. They’re between missions anyway and gained a fair amount of units, so Gamora is ready for some downtime. She just won’t admit it out loud.

Rocket had gone ahead and spent a third of their payment on some black market mead – Drax is convinced it’s Asgardian – and brought it on the _Quadrant_ to, in a rare moment of goodwill, share it with Kraglin and the others. Peter had expressly forbidden Groot from drinking any, and Gamora smiles to herself as she remembers catching Groot sneaking sips of mead from Mantis’s mug. He’d caught Gamora watching him, and stopped out of guilt. She knows that’s the best deterrent.

Peter’s still helping Mantis get to bed, the poor girl was having the time of her life until her third mug and she’d been starting to sway in her seat. Gamora has Peter’s Zune, he’d pressed it into her hands for safekeeping before he got into a handstand competition with Kraglin after five mugs each. It must be some sort of Ravager ritual Gamora will never understand.

She turns on the Zune and, with a practiced hand, scrolls through the songs until she finds the one she’s been thinking off, off an on, all night.

Through Rocket’s help, the Zune is wirelessly connected to the speakers Peter had set up on the small night table Gamora had picked to place next to their bed. She dims the lights, and places her boots next to the door.

Which opens automatically as Peter nearly stumbles into their bedroom.  


_There’s no telling where love may appear_  
Something in my heart keeps saying  
My someplace is here 

“Woah,” he said, blinking at the change in lighting and the music flowing gently out of the speaker. When his eyes fall on Gamora, a slow grin spreads across his face. “The boots are already off, so this must be pretty serious.”

She doesn’t answer him – instead, she strides over to the open space close to the large window, and waits.

Peter joins her without hesitation, nearly tripping over his own boots as he haphazardly unbuckles them and kicks them off. One of them hits the bottom of the bedpost, and he looks up at Gamora sheepishly.

“M’not in the most balanced state of mind,” he whispers, swaying a little to the right as he joins her near the window.

“That’s why I’m leading this time,” Gamora says, and reaches out to take his hands in hers as the song starts over.

“Hot,” Peter says, settling into the comfortable box step they’ve perfected over the years, his lopsided smile growing wider as Gamora settles her hand on his hip.

_Everybody falls in love somehow_  
Something in your kiss just told me  
My sometime is now 

“It’s nice to be back,” Gamora says, lifting up her other arm to twirl Peter in a circle. He giggles freely, and sighs as she pulls him back to her, their bodies pressed flush together.

“Yeah,” he says happily, the light from the stars casting a pale glow over them as they sway on the spot to the song, “Gives us some time to hang out with Krags, and so we can do our own thing.”

“Mmhmm,” Gamora agrees, her hand still on his hip, steadying him. She enjoys this, just being with him. She knows that Peter would be receptive to them ‘doing their own thing’ in bed, but she also knows how inebriated he still is, and they don’t need to do more than this tonight. They always manage to find time for that. Here, now, she can slow down and enjoy the moment with him, and that’s all Gamora needs.

She backs away from him and Peter follows, watching her like she’s the center of his universe. She takes him in her arms, and dips him backward, as the song draws to a close again. She watches Peter closing his eyes, leaning backwards with her hands supporting him, trusting her with his life and his heart, and Gamora lets the song speak for her.

_Your love made it well worth waiting for  
For someone like you_


	5. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter takes Groot out for some adventuring and father-son bonding, they get ambushed by Kree radicals. Fortunately, Gamora comes to the rescue.
> 
> This is for Day Five: **Warrior**//Vagabond

Trapped on the center of the bridge with his back to the wall, Peter shields Groot as he lets loose with his blasters, taking down as many Kree radicals as he can. There’s too many of them crowding around him and Groot as they fight with all the strength they can muster, and all Peter can think of is, _Should’ve kissed her before I left_. 

It was supposed to be a nice day out with Groot. One minute, they’d been exploring the forest nearby, and Peter had been telling him how much better this was than Groot’s video games. The teenaged tree had protested, but he’s getting taller by the day cycle, so Peter put his foot down and brought Groot out in the travel pod to the closest forest near Xandar. Peter figured it would be good for Groot to spend some time in his natural habitat, stretch his legs and feel the sun. 

As Peter fires off into the crowd of advancing Kree, he’s starting to think he might not make it through this to hear Groot say _I told you so. _

To his credit, Groot reaches out from behind Peter, using his vines to trip the Kree, knocking their blasters and knives out of their hands. Even though Peter knows it’s not looking good, he’s damn proud of Groot. 

He only wishes he could be able to see Gamora, one last time, to tell her how great Groot was, at the end…

Then, a shadow passes over the bridge. 

“I am Groot!” 

Peter keeps sending off volleys of blaster fire, but inwardly, he cheers at Groot’s words. _Shouldn’t have doubted her for a minute._

Gamora jumps from the docking bay hatch down to the bridge, too narrow to fit the _Benatar_. Peter keeps on firing away, taking out as many Kree as he can, but when he sees Gamora, he nearly loses concentration. 

She lands on top of the Kree soldier who’d gotten closest to Peter. With her sword already drawn, she launches herself at the mercenaries, cutting through them as she gracefully spins through the air, her braid whirling around behind her in a streak of magenta. Peter and Groot aim around her, and Peter watches her out the corner of his eye as she slices with deadly precision. 

Gamora puts a hefty dent in the crowd, but it’s still too much for all three of them to handle, so Rocket sends down a ladder fashioned out of sturdy rope. Gamora grabs onto it and swings over toward Peter, and he reaches out to take hold of her arm as he yells out, “Groot, hold on!” 

The _Benatar_ takes off as Peter wraps his arms around Gamora, while she holds onto the rope with one arm as she stabs the moron who had jumped up and held onto Groot. Peter fires off a couple more shots into the mob on the bridge, and he glances up at Gamora, wind whipping through her hair, loosening her braid as she meets his gaze. 

Without a word, his savior leans down to kiss him, and Peter sighs, out of relief, adrenaline – and amusement, as Groot yells out in disgust, still clinging onto his leg. 

“My hero,” Peter says fondly when he and Gamora separate, then their lips find each other’s again as they fly toward freedom.


	6. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gamora falls asleep in the _Milano's_ cockpit during the night watch, the lights go out. Peter arrives to check the power shortly after she wakes, and Gamora confesses why she fears the dark. (Post-GotG)
> 
> This is for Day Six: Legend//**Instinct**

  
Gamora opens her eyes, only to find the _Milano_ shrouded in darkness.

Her heartrate quickens, and she tempers it, taking long, deep breaths to stave off the panicking flutter in her stomach. The Guardian’s ship isn’t _completely_ dark; dim emergency lights emit from the control panel next to her chair in the center of the cockpick. Bright pinpoints of starlight shine through the ship, helping her gain a hold of herself.

She curses under her breath, tapping the control panel to find some answers. She had just closed her eyes for a moment while on wach during the night cycle. Everyone else is sleeping on the ship. She’s not prepared for this, though; she was never well-verse in ship maintenance. Letting out a low growl in frustration at the small panel, she peers down at it: all systems appear to be normal functioning capabilities.

She shoves the screen away, just as the door to the cockpit opens behind her. 

“G’mora?” Peter asks, and she whirls around in her seat.

“I didn’t break your ship, Peter,” she says, her words low and hoarse in her throat. She tightens her grip on the arm rest, anticipating his meltdown.

“Well, the good news is you didn’t,” Peter says, not even bothering to cover up his mouth as he yawns widely, striding past her to his chair and tapping with practiced fingers on his own screen. “Shit.”

“What’s the bad news?” Gamora asks, her voice so quiet it’s almost a whisper. She’s used to this by now, Peter presenting information to the group in categories of ‘good news’ and ‘bad news.’

“Light system burned out,” he says, stumbling over to behind Gamora’s chair, where there’s a small, metallic box. He swings it open, moving wires aside as he lets out a few sounds of concentration, and then - “Huh.”

“I was going to wake you,” Gamora says, her hand shaking a little as she traces the edge of Godslayer in its scabbard. It’s not out of malice, though she’s had to reassure Peter and Rocket of that when they noticed her doing it. It’s like when Peter turns his Walkman around in his hands when he’s lost in his thoughts. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. This happen’d a couple years ago. Just gotta get the poor baby a little TLC, s’all.”  


She frowns at that, letting a long stretch of silence fall between them.

“It means ‘Tender Loving Care,’ from —”  


“ — I _know_ it’s from Terra,” Gamora snaps, standing up from her chair and joining Peter at the box.

He snorts at that, and shoves the wires back in the box before closing the cover. “Anyway, I know someone who can get us back on track. Shouldn’t be more than half a day’s trip. It’ll put a dent in our units, but Rocket’ll come around.”

Gamora realizes she’s just standing there, right next to him. She should retire to her quarters, and leave the cockpit to its _real_ captain, instead of a good-for-nothing failure who falls asleep on the job, like her. She’d never done that before - Thanos had made sure of it.

“You okay?” Peter says, and Gamora looks up at him, shaken out of her thoughts. She’s still standing there beside him, not moving an inch. She can’t see in the dark, but her eyes have adjusted enough to see the outline of his face, the lines under his eyes, and his unabashed, foolish concern for her in them.  
  
The ship shifts to the side, and Gamora reaches out, grabbing onto Peter’s arm before she can stop herself.

He braces them with his hand splayed out on the back wall of the cockpit, and Gamora knows if she dared to look at Peter’s face, she would see him. That damned smile of his follows her into her dreams these nights, when before, all she’d seen before him was a void.

“Gamora, are you… actually scared of the dark?” he asks, his smile seeping into his surprised question, and she steps back, resolving to head out the door and into her bunk.  


Instead, she turns to stalk over to Rocket’s chair, and settles down on it. It’s a tight fit, but she wants to be closer to the starlight.

Peter joins her at the front, taking a seat in his own chair in silence, and he sets a course, presumably to take the _Milano _to its destination for repair.

When he draws in breath to speak, she braces herself for him to tease her about her fear of the dark.

But Peter says, “I used to have a ton of nightmares, after I left Earth.”

Gamora turns to look at him. He’s leaning back in his chair, and she can barely see that his eyes are closed. But his heartbeat has always been so loud and _strong_ that Gamora can hear it pounding. 

“Those first few weeks, when I was with the Ravagers,” he continues, in a softer tone, “I kicked up a fuss so fierce they didn’t know what to do with me. Yondu was the only one who got through to me, and that was only sometimes. But the nights though, God, I still remember wakin’ up thinkin’ I was in a boiling pot, slowly cooking away.”  


“That’s awful,” Gamora says, fiercely, “You were just a child.”  


She can see the corner of Peter’s mouth turn up, and he says, “Yeah, they weren’t the cuddliest bunch. But after I cried my eyes dry and got sick of throwing shit around in my room, I helped out Yondu with a job, and one of the things we came back with was a glo wrym. Now _that_ was cuddly.”

“Is that another Terran joke I’ll never understand?” Gamora says, trying to picture a worm with fur, and finding it ridiculous.  


He chuckles. “Nah, it was kinda like a teddy bear - I mean, uh, like one of those _ainzos_ we saw back on Lumina. Small, soft, real affectionate little guy. He and my Walkman helped get me through a _lot_ of nights on that ship.”

“But…” Gamora says, waiting for the bad news.

“But,” Peter echoes, his wistful smile turning into a frown, “Taserface and his merry gang saw something they could use to get t’me, and I knew they were gonna do something bad. So, after a month or so, I let him go in some forest when Yondu took me camping. I think he liked it.”  


Gamora doesn’t know what to say to that, except, “I’m sorry.”

He shrugs. “Don’t be. He got me through some tough times. After that, I learned to pick my battles with the other Ravagers. Did my job when I was asked - and I got that Tasershit good, threw soup in his boots when he wasn’t lookin’.”

“I’ll give him more than _soup_ if I ever see him,” Gamora threatens, and Peter opens an eye, grinning at her again.  


“During my ‘training,’ Thanos would make me sit in a sensory deprivation chamber,” Gamora says, her words spilling out before she can stop herself. It’s like a weight lifting from her shoulders. “It was pitch black in there, nothing to see, hear, or smell. I don’t know how I made it through those times. He said it would make me better, stronger… but all it did was make me scared. I wish I had a glo wyrm with me back then.”  


She stops there, guiltily looking down at her hands, wondering why she had to say that, feeling as though she’s back in that room.

Then she hears the chair beside her shift, and she looks up to see Peter standing next to her chair, offering her his hand.

She takes it, and he draws her into a hug. It’s warm, and he’s so comforting and solid - his heart has slowed to its steady beat.

Gamora allows herself to settle into his touch, letting him anchor her as they stand in the dark, illuminated only by the soft glow of the emergency lights and the blinking stars in the distance.

And, in this moment, Gamora doesn’t feel so afraid anymore


	7. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last night of their lake-side vacation, Peter and Gamora share a quiet moment together (Post-Volume 2.)
> 
> This is for Day Seven: Waiting//**Always**

He finds her sitting on the edge of the pier, about half a mile from the lake house the Guardians had rented for a much deserved weekend vacation.

It’s their last night of downtime, and all in all, Peter considers it a success. Mantis overcame her fear of sailing across the lavender-colored lake, Drax had convinced Groot to put down his game for a couple hours during tonight’s barbecue dinner, and even Rocket was in high spirits, without having created anything destructive. Xandar’s cool and all, and the perks are great when the Guardians check in with the Nova Corps and get complimentary room and board – but Lumina has a calming effect on the Guardians, instilling a sense of tranquility within them that Peter knows they all need. After spending countless missions providing others with peace and security, he feels like they all deserve the same.

_Especially Gamora_, he thinks as he settles himself down next to her, their feet dangling over the edge. Peter notices the small bag of a bread loaf between them - courtesy of Mantis and Drax - and Gamora methodically breaks pieces off to scatter them to the water below, feeding the duck-like creatures with feathers that are bright green, just like hers. They let out low whistling sounds in thanks, sending out ripples that expand across their area of the lake.

“I don’t want to leave,” Gamora admits, handing Peter some of the bread. He nods, helping her scatter the bread. He takes in the breathtaking view of the sunset, but when he turns to look at Gamora, there’s just no comparison to her smile. Water splashes against the piers’ posts, lulling Peter into a trance-like state, until she nudges him, and he looks down, noticing that there’s no more bread to give.  


He sighs, dusting his hands off his pants as she moves the bag to her other side and he wraps an arm around her shoulder. “Wanna stay here forever?” he asks, his tone slightly joking but also sincere enough to let her know he understands that part of her which longs for a simple life. “I could talk the others into it.”

She exhales in laughter and shifts closer to him. “That’s sweet of you, but… I’m just being too sentimental right now.”

“Sentimental is good, though,” Peter says, hugging her closer. “You were the one who showed me that, after I spent so long trying to deny it.”

Gamora hums in admission as she rests her head on his shoulder. “Then perhaps we could make this an annual trip?”

“That is the _best_ plan I’ve ever heard,” Peter says. He knows Gamora feels that calling, like he does, to go out into the unknown and do the right thing. Help others in the way they had wished they’d been helped before. It won’t be easy all the time, and he doesn’t know what to expect all the time.

But he does know that whatever happens, they’ll face it together and as he presses a kiss into Gamora’s hair, Peter will always treasure this moment with her.


	8. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora and Peter share their first dance as a married couple.
> 
> This is for Day Eight: **Free** (Wild Card)

He notices Gamora looking down at her feet as she shifts onto one foot, then back to the other. Or maybe she’s just looking down, because neither of them can actually see her feet. They’re covered by the hem of her navy blue dress, sparkling with tiny gems like stars in the night sky. But Gamora’s got a tell, and Peter knows her well enough by now to know she’s making sure her feet are firmly on the ground.  
  
“You got this,” he says, and she curls her arm around his, tightening her grip as they stand on the edge of the dance floor. The lights above them dim, an effect Peter made sure to queue up as a familiar song - _their_ song - starts filling the ballroom.  


Gamora glances up at him, her eyes shining with all the love and affection he feels reflected back in his own green eyes. It’s fitting, he thinks, and not for the first time, because all he can see is her.

_Baby, bring it to me_  
Bring me your sweet lovin’  
  
“We got this,” she says, with renewed confidence, and she leans up to press a soft kiss on Peter’s lips. It gives him butterflies, just like the first time.  


He’s grinning when they separate, and they step out onto the dance floor as their family - loud and chaotic, and _theirs - _lets out a cheer as the newly married couple begin their first dance.


End file.
